Remember Me
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: But this time, by the rather unfortunate turn of events, his soul mate would not remember him. And this time, Edward would have to fight to get him to recall everything they had went through together. Rated T for now, reviews are LOVE!


**AN: So, I've done it again. I've started yet another fanfiction. DUN DUN DAAAA. This one, just like my others are pending but it WILL be finished. If anyone would be so kind as to be my editor I would love you forever for that. Please take the time to review, they help greatly. I apologize for any spelling errors in advance. Beta readers, help me out!**

**...**

**February 1995**

**Prologue**

The concept of a soul mate is what keeps the world on its axis. People all across the globe hope silently to themselves that one day, by pure chance they would meet their other halves. They dream about sharing their lives with a singular person who sympathizes with them on a deeper level than any outsider could ever understand. If one were to pay close attention they would take notice that companies all cross the globe prey on humanities lust for love in the sliest of ways. Valentine's Day for example continues to evolve over the turn of the centuries into a day dedicated solely to love and ever expanding waistlines. Many bouquets are bought in tribute to this day, many first kisses are exchanged and plenty of people are willing to book a hotel room so that they can take a romantic romp in between the sheets of a shady hotel bed that doesn't belong to them. Either way, the concept of the soul mate brought Edward great depression for one reason.

His soul mate hadn't been born yet.

He had the rather unfortunate task of waiting for his one true love every lifetime and often found himself sitting patiently in this beautiful marble like physical being that never aged while his reason for existing went through all the different phases of life and ultimately died. Edward considered it to be quite ironic that way. His siblings constantly joked that his situation was similar to the tale of Romeo and Juliet. However, every time Edwards' soul mate came back, he came back as a man. A beautiful man who took on many different forms of the word each time. Edward often argued that in circumstance, it was the tale of Romeo and Julian or something equally similar to that. His family -or coven as many would put it if they knew what the Cullen's really were- would go on living forever and his siblings would remain in a permanent state of bliss with their significant others.

But Edward had to wait, it was not only a test of his patience but it was an analysis of his sanity as well. While he awaited the return to his beloved he usually traveled alone. Letting planes carry him across the great oceans toward unknown destinations although he was aware that he could very well swim there and make it with his body fully intact. His mother preferred for him to travel by plane, and so he did.

Sometimes he would stumble across his mate simply by accident as he wandered the vast landscape that made up the world. But other times, Edwards' heart thirsted for his lovers' presence and he would seek him out. He ventured to Egypt, Spain, Dublin, and a variety of other places on a desperate search. Finding him was Edwards' sole purpose on this earth, the only thing worth living for. Each and every time, seemingly by a miracle, when Edward was to appear seemingly from nowhere, his soul mate would remember him. They would sit up for hours in the little coffee shops of Dublin and chat. Swim the warm waters of Spain and kiss under the moonlight. Bask in the persistent rays of sunlight that absorbed the desert like terrain of Egypt. For hours they would just talk.

They would discuss their past lives with fond smiles on their faces, they would laugh and joke about their adventures both together as well as apart and reminisced over every last romantic encounter. Simply happy to be back in one another's arms, to have found one another again.

But this time, by the rather unfortunate turn of events, his soul mate would not remember him. And this time, Edward would have to fight to get him to recall everything they had went through together.

Soul mates were forever after all.

**...**

**AN: This is just the prologue you guys, I shall update soon!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
